Talk:CCSF 2006
'Theme: Creatures 10th Anniversary' It's the tenth anniversary of Creatures - so what can we do for a theme? There's doing things in 10, thinking about the history of the decade that's passed.. (a Spice Girls agent, anyone??) ;) - Malkin 02:27, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :smthg birthday related ... i was thinking at smthg like a birthday pack, containing 10 bottle of champagne, 10 pieces of cake, 10 pieces of meat, 10 pieces of everything ... everything that could be used for a birthday zareb ::The anniversary theme should be great for inspiring all sorts of agents and cobs, for example we might need some fireworks, party poppers and more music *grins* and I like the idea of doing things in tens, although it might get tricky - Don 09:35, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Spice Girls? Oh, Gawd, no. Unless it's in Torture COB form.... Officer 1BDI Any idea for a theme yet?--Listeel 16:38, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :Since the theme this year is "Creatures 10th Anniversary" the event will be oriented around the following concepts - birthday, anniversary, party, celebration, etc. :) Don 18:29, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Note: 11th Nov 1996: Creatures 1 is released. We need to do something big for this date, but should it be built into the CCSF or a separate event? - Don 11:01, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Something Seperate, though remembered in the spirit of things. Kinda half both you know (bit late now but hey?!) --Ettinshoard 15:53, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Games Stolen from the Talk:CCSF 2005 page for possible inclusion in the CCSF 2006 How about a game where there is a mystery picture - a tiny part of the world that is blown up big, and people have to guess where it is? - Malkin 12:58, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Ah cool, that sounds like fun... and we could even do that with objects within the game, such as the C1 fridge :) - Don 13:19, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) Some games could have actual addons as prizes, but would it be worth having other games and competitions where players could get their names on a passed/high scores list instead? - Don 13:22, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, I think so. That and a little graphic to say "I participated in the CCSF 2005". Could we use the A2K Challenger games for some inspiration? I remember that being a lot of fun. - Malkin 23:16, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Great idea - Don 22:05, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Or else, perhaps give the coders a problem to solve, and award them based on three categories - creativity of solution, brevity of solution, and effectiveness of solution. - Malkin 01:37, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I still have a lot of code I had written for the 2005 festival games (which we sadly couldn't use due to the limited number of downloads) that I can put into the 2006 website I have been preparing. Oh and if we are going to continue the handover tradition the CCSF has developed we would need a second co-ordinator to volenteer as well - Don 10:24, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Also, a CCSF Feral Run would be xtremly nifty. Having 'fun' awards like this http://creaturecity.albia2000.com/Wolfling/3/Status/ would also be good.- Malkin 01:37, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Volunteers I was just wondering who added me to the page? ;P I may or may not be contributing, but for the moment I'm going to say that its most likely that I won't be. Besides ideas, of course. Liam :Seems like it was this eager beaver - maybe we should have a subgroup called ideas people - "these people may not produce anything tangible for the CCSF, but they can odd-job around, suggest ideas, and also encourage and cheer on the official co-ordinators. Anybody can be an ideas person - put your ideas on the discussion page today!" style of thing? - Malkin 02:27, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :If next year is anything like the past two years, I'm not sure I'd be able to volunteer for anything major (certainly not anything development-related). I like the idea of a subgroup of Idea People, though. If anything, it might encourage more people to become involved. Officer 1BDI Downloads We will need a tonne of new downloads for the 2006 festival, especially if we want to be able to use the webgames this year... *ponders* - Don 09:37, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I can code and do GFX - just tell me the 'simple things' you want me to do ... - zareb ::I think the idea was for like.. party favours... Little cheapo-style toys that you might win at a fair or festival, or put in a game of pass-the-parcel - something like the Slide Whistle, or a lollipop, or plastic butterflies, or Bubble Wands... (could it be possible to code a pass-the-parcel agent?) - Malkin 06:33, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Pass-the-parcel is quite do-able. Depending on how many toy agents we could get graphics for (and code) there could be soo many cool stalls. A nice range of soft toys, toy helicopters, baloons, balls, candy floss, sweets, pogo-sticks *grins*, all sorts of other DS agents (in the graphical style of the game) would be excellent. The more downloads we can get the more activities I can code - Don 09:36, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::Malkin coded some agents I made sprites for...maybe you will want those? She told me to send them to Liam before June 20, but I have no clue where he will get them. Nish Hey, I'm releasing the Normal norn pack soon..I can wait till the festival if that's anyhelp. ~quirt33 Contest Ideas Story Contest Ideas About the beginnings of it all, or have a story that is about a creature's 10th birthday? - Malkin 08:29, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Real historical facts, but with norns as actors? - zareb 14:15, 16 Sep 2005 :Did you mean like this? - Malkin 01:49, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::That sort of format would be excellent! Perhaps fairy tales might be a better basic than factual history? - Don 09:17, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::I did once have the idea of doing the history of the CC as a Shakespearean comedy or problem play. Things went bad in the middle, and it seemed like everything would be lost, but they ended up OK in the end . . . for some, at least. All we really need is a CC marriage. :-) -- 21:58, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) :::Reading over the critera, it seems to almost exactly fit a comedy: :::# A struggle of young lovers to overcome difficulty that is often presented by elders - people trying to cope with differing alleigances to groups, most notably JRChat on one side and #creatures et. al. on the other. :::# Separation and Unification - again, the two "warring houses" :::# Mistaken Identities - Part of the whole problem was impersonation, but I'm sure there could be other instances of it :::# Male Friendship - Plenty of that, of all kinds . . . certainly some of which could be hinted at. *grins* :::# A Clever Servant - There are lots of clever people in the CC. :-) :::# Heightened Tensions, often within a family - Well, when hasn't there been heighened tensions within the CC? :::# Multiple Plots - The hard part would be figuring out what stories to leave out . . . Art Contest Ideas Re-enact a historical scene from the last ten years using norns as the figures. - Or is that too controversial? - Malkin 02:27, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Keeping things quite general, we could have 'Norns in History' or something - Don 07:56, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :What if one of the options was 'History of Albia/The Ark?' I.e., portray a significant event from the norns' world or timeline? --Officer 1BDI 20:29, 21 April 2006 (UTC) How about we have our artists design birthday cards for the Creatures series? - Syrra In at thread at Albia2000, Laura suggested a community-run on-line comic be created, which led to discussion on making the comic into a contest for the CCSF. For instance, maybe someone would establish the characters and basic storyline, and people could submit their strips in response to a prompt. Any thoughts? --Officer 1BDI 04:18, 30 June 2006 (UTC) Agent Contest Ideas Birthday themed, and/or 'retro' themed? - Malkin 08:29, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) The Agent Contest isn't a request-making exercise - the developers come up with agents on the theme of that year's CCSF and enter them into the contest. I was suggesting birthday-themed, as it is Creatures' 10th birthday this year or retro themed, because it's like, sooo 'oldschool'. ;) - Malkin New breeds, anyone? I know I didn't do anything last year when I said I would (didn't have ideas...) but I think, if I can make sure it's okay, I'll release the C3 Kais during this year's CCSF. (Gives me plenty of time to a) figure out genetics and b) procrastinate. XD) Uh. Before anyone points out Wafuru doesn't let people use her sprites- these will be a genetic breed only. ^^;;; - DClick, who lost her password :/ :Hey DC, that would be wonderful! The deadline for submissions to be released etc is tentatively July 20th, just give me a shout on my user talk page or email me for more information. :-) - Liam Contributors to the CCSF 2006 *Al200002: agent creation, possibly some VB related thing and maybe some C++ related thing. *Dahcker and Biochemist: The fire project. *Panther385: Various genetic breeds, some art, and a short story. *Daan: a small flashback for old times sake. Please feel free to add yourself to the list above if you believe you may be able to help with some aspect of the festival, such as downloads, promotional art, or events. Also, if you do have something to contribute, please contact Liam - the coordinators need to review and test the projects being released and need to figure out when each agent, tutorial, article, room, or breed is released. Thankyou! Input and Ideas *Malkin